Storage cans for ready-to-use liquid consumer products such as paint, enamel and liquid resins are very awkward, cumbersome and messy, especially for pouring purposes. Typically, these cans have a recessed ring formed in the can's circumference and do not include a spout. Upon pouring, the paint or other liquid flows into the recessed ring, around the top of the can and runs down the side of the can creating a mess of spilled paint or other liquid. This is a recurring problem each time more paint or liquid is poured from within the can. Although cans exist that include pouring spouts which make pouring any liquid from within the can easier, the spouts prevent the cans from being easily and efficiently stored within packing boxes and other confined areas.